On déconne pas avec le calendrier de Jyushimatsu
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque année Jyushimatsu les faisait chier quand il ressortait cette horreur. Chaque. Putain. D'année.
1. Chapter 1

**ON DECONNE PAS AVEC LE CALENDRIER DE JYUSHIMATSU**

 _Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque année Jyushimatsu les faisait chier quand il ressortait cette horreur. Chaque. Putain. D'année._

 **Note :** Ouiiii, un calendrier de l'avent o/ Pour me consoler du fait que je n'en ai pas un (pas encore !) j'écris des OS un peu stupides... Bon, tout le monde connaît un peu le principe, à la façon d'un calendrier de l'avent je sortirai un OS chaque jour jusqu'au 24 décembre (qui sait, peut-être qu'il y en aura même un le 25 pour clôturer tout ça en beauté !) 'Fin, je dis chaque jour, mais ceux qui me connaissent savent que ça ne se passera pas aussi bien... Ce serait trop beau. J'essaierai de respecter au maximum les délais mais j'en ai déjà écrit un l'année dernière sur One Piece et autant dire que c'est assez compliqué en fait.

Bref, pour l'info sinon, au début je voulais en écrire un sur Yuri! on Ice mais on m'a doublée donc me voilà sur Osomatsu-san ! Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire en tout cas, étant donné que j'aimerai beaucoup maîtriser un peu plus ce fandom. Je parle trop, je vous laisse maintenant !

 **Note reviews :** Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur mon compte Twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Sratch scratch scratch._

Ce bruit dérangeant résonnait depuis de longues minutes déjà dans le salon de la famille Matsuno, sans qu'aucune des personnes présentes n'y fasse réellement attention. Ou plutôt, cinq jeunes hommes présents l'avaient bien évidemment remarqué mais tous se concentraient sur leur tâche pour éviter d'avoir à se lever pour s'en occuper.

Le son de la télévision presque au maximum couvrait le bruit mais ils remarquaient tout de même du coin de l'oeil leur frère dans un coin de la pièce, assis en tailleur, dos à eux et concentré sur une tâche apparemment importante à ses yeux. En effet, cela faisait plusieurs dizaines de minutes que Jyushimatsu était occupé à gratter l'objet qu'il avait dans les mains, rendant presque fou ses frères qui l'écoutaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient levés.

Karamatsu avait bien essayé de leur changer les idées en jouant un morceau de sa composition, mais c'était sans compter sur Ichimatsu qui le fit taire en moins de quelques secondes à l'aide de sa guitare qui était désormais... Inutilisable, au vu de son état. Et de l'état de son propriétaire.

Osomatsu était celui qui avait allumé la télévision et Choromatsu celui qui avait monté le volume. Aucun des deux ne prêtait réellement attention à l'émission qu'ils regardaient mais tout était bon pour éviter d'entendre ce grattement incessant. Ils étaient presque dos à Jyushimatsu, refusant catégoriquement de voir leur frère dans cet état effrayant.

 _Sratch scratch scratch._

Mais le plus dur était pour Todomatsu. A moitié avachi sur la table basse, il pianotait sur son téléphone portable, envoyant des messages à la totalité de son répertoire, mais n'arrivait tout de même pas à bloquer ce son, ce bruit, cette _nuisance_. Il entendait ce grattement se répéter encore et encore, constamment, sans jamais s'arrêter ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Non, cela faisait presque une heure que Jyushimatsu grattait, que ses frères l'ignoraient et le plus jeune allait devenir fou. Il avait déjà de la chance de ne pas l'être devenu entouré de cette fratrie de tarés, mais si cela continuait plus longtemps il allait craquait.

Alors il fit ce que ses frères n'avaient pas osé.

Il se leva brusquement, lâcha son téléphone en ignorant le bruit de verre brisé qu'il entendit lorsqu'il tomba, et rejoint Jyushimatsu en quelques enjambées. Ce dernier tourna la tête, son habituel sourire aux lèvres, continuant de gratter alors que son attention était portée sur autre chose _bordel de merde_. Todomatsu aperçut l'objet de ses hantises, la raison de sa folie, son calendrier de l'avent.

 _Son putain de calendrier de l'avent_.

Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque année Jyushimatsu les faisait chier quand il ressortait cette horreur. Chaque. Putain. D'année.

Alors Todomatsu le lui arracha des mains et ouvrit brutalement la case où était notée le chiffre un, arrachant au passage la moitié du calendrier et faisant tomber au sol près d'une dizaine de chocolats. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, Jyushimatsu perdit son sourire et Todomatsu sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque année il finissait avec un œil au beurre noir à cause de ses frères qui s'amusaient à tester sa patience. Et pourtant, chaque année il refaisait la même erreur.

Parce qu'on ne déconnait pas avec le calendrier de Jyushimatsu.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me motive à publier le chapitre suivant à l'heure c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**ON DECONNE PAS AVEC LE CALENDRIER DE JYUSHIMATSU**

 _Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque année Jyushimatsu les faisait chier quand il ressortait cette horreur. Chaque. Putain. D'année._

 **Note :** Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il ne faut pas s'habituer à ce genre de longueur. Non, non, absolument pas. Parce que dans deux jours j'ai plus d'inspiration et je vais finir avec des drabbles de 300 mots... C'est dur de tenir un OS par jour pendant plu de vingt jours u_u (Parce que oui, je suis le genre de personne qui fait ses écrits le jour même, au feeling, en espérant que j'aurai de l'inspiration...)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Choromatsu bailla en arrivant dans la cuisine, à moitié réveillé et certainement pas assez déterminé pour commencer cette journée qui s'annonçait déjà très longue.

Il avait passé une nuit atroce à cause de Jyushimatsu qui n'avait cessé de rouler d'un bout à l'autre du futon, empêchant ses frères et lui de dormir plus d'une petite demi-heure d'affilée avant d'être réveillés. Et une fois qu'il pensait pouvoir enfin se reposer, Ichimatsu s'était roulé en boule, prenant deux fois plus de place, et obligeant les cinq autres garçons à se coller pour avoir la place de tenir dans le futon.

Au moins, il savait ce qu'il allait demander pour Noël.

Pour ne pas changer des autres nuits, Osomatsu lui avait éclaté le nez pour finir par se retourner entièrement dans son sommeil, lui enfonçant les pieds dans la bouche. Littéralement. Il avait goûté les pieds de son frère. Rien que d'y penser, il en avait encore la nausée.

Choromatsu n'avait même pas compté le nombre de fois où il avait été secoué plus ou moins ( _plus_ ) violemment par Todomatsu pour qu'il l'accompagne aux toilettes. Ou à la cuisine. Ou au salon. Ou à un bar en ville. Sérieusement, le plus jeune était celui qui lui avait fait le plus chier.

 _A croire que pour une fois, Karamatsu est le seul à avoir été normal_ , se dit-il.

Cette pensée s'envola vite lorsqu'il rentra dans la cuisine où se trouvait justement Karamatsu, un calendrier de l'avent dans les mains et un chocolat dans la bouche. Choromatsu n'y fit pas particulièrement attention et se dirigea vers le plan de travail où étaient alignés les calendriers des frères pour récupérer le sien.

Cependant, avant même de regarder le sien, il s'arrêta net. Sa respiration se bloqua et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Impossible. Inimaginable. C'était une hallucination... Non, il avait beau se frotter les yeux, la vision qui s'offrait à lui ne changeait pas.

Karamatsu s'était trompé de calendrier.

« KARAMATSU ! » Hurla-t-il avant de réaliser que son cri aurait pu réveil- Ah non. De ce côté-là il n'avait rien à craindre.

Le susnommé sursauta et leva un regard paniqué vers son frère qui lui faisait signe d'approcher, ce qu'il fit en hésitant.

« Regarde abruti, regarde ! » Siffla-t-il en pointant les cinq calendriers restants. Le regard de Karamatsu passa des calendriers à son frère, ne comprenant toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

Exaspéré, Choromatsu lui arracha celui qu'il avait entre les mains pour le remettre à sa place et les pointa du doigt une nouvelle fois.

« Jyushimatsu. » Mima-t-il et, lorsqu'il vit enfin l'expression de pure horreur se dessiner sur le visage de son frère, il sut qu'il avait compris.

« Vous avez changé l'ordre ?! Et personne ne m'a prévenu ?! »

« On ne l'a jamais changé, pauvre attardé ! C'est le même depuis des années, de gauche à droite ! De Osomatsu-niisan à Todomatsu ! » Insista Choromatsu.

Karamatsu se passa une main sur le visage, désespéré. Habituellement il n'avait pas à réfléchir à quel calendrier il devait prendre. Il se levait en même temps que les autres, regardait lequel prenait Osomatsu et prenait celui à côté. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie il avait fallu qu'il se lèvre à peine plus tôt que les autres et prenne le mauvais. Le deuxième en partant de la droite, celui de Jyushimatsu. Il ne savait même pas quelle excuse il allait pouvoir sortir, il était tout simplement foutu.

Il n'eut cependant pas à réfléchir bien longtemps.

« Bonjour, Choromatsu-niisan ! Karamatsu-niisan ! » Cria Jyushimatsu en déboulant dans la cuisine.

Alors Karamatsu laissa son instinct prendre le dessus et fit la seule chose logique à ses yeux. Il vendit Choromatsu.

« Jyushimatsu, tu ne devineras jamais ce que Choromatsu a fait ! »

Le regard noir qu'il reçut de la part de son frère lui indiqua qu'il allait avoir une mort longue et douloureuse. Mais encore une fois, c'était moins pire que le sort que lui réservait Jyushimatsu s'il savait la vérité.

« Il s'est trompé de calendrier ! Il a ouvert le tien, quelle horreur ! » Continua-t-il. « Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu peux prendre le mien, je te l'offre, pas de soucis, sers-toi ! »

Et il prit ses jambes à son cou, refusant de voir la boucherie qui allait suivre. Parce que même si Jyushimatsu avait un chocolat à déguster, s'il ne venait pas de _son_ calendrier alors cela n'avait pas le même effet. Du coup, Choromatsu allait morfler.

Karamatsu eut au moins la décence de tendre une pastille pour la gorge à son frère lorsqu'il le rejoignit dans le salon une dizaine de minutes plus tard, sachant très bien que Jyushimatsu avait voulu vérifier à la main s'il pouvait récupérer sa friandise, sans succès, forcément.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me motive à publier le chapitre suivant à l'heure c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**ON DECONNE PAS AVEC LE CALENDRIER DE JYUSHIMATSU**

 _Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque année Jyushimatsu les faisait chier quand il ressortait cette horreur. Chaque. Putain. D'année._

 **Note :** Ah, les écrits commencent à raccourcir, c'est l'inspiration qui commence à partir ça :')

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

En sortant ce matin-là pour nourrir des chats du voisinage, Ichimatsu ne s'était pas attendu à croiser son frère, Jyushimatsu. Il avait justement fait attention à sortir plus tôt qu'habituellement pour ne croiser aucun de ses frères, espérant être tranquille pour une fois. Evidemment il ne s'était pas attendu à une réussite totale, mais en finissant de se préparer sans encombre il avait espéré pouvoir y arriver.

Jyushimatsu ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, accroupi dans un coin du jardin, dos à lui, et semblant vraiment impliqué dans sa tâche. Ichimatsu savait qu'il ne devrait pas s'approcher de lui, faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué et partir loin avant que le plus jeune ne commence à poser des questions, mais sa curiosité prit le dessus et il s'approcha silencieusement de son frère et, une fois derrière lui, osa regarder par dessus son épaule.

Jyushimatsu grattait la terre, formant un trou assez profond (Ichimatsu se demanda depuis combien de temps il creusait), ses ongles étaient noirs et ses mains rougies par le froid.

Non, franchement, Ichimatsu ne voulait pas savoir quelle avait été son idée cette fois-ci. Il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve impliqué dans une de ses idées plus qu'étranges, à la limite de la folie.

Alors Ichimatsu fit volte-face et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Ichimatsu-niisan, tu ne veux pas m'aider ? »

* * *

En se levant ce matin-là et en passant dans le salon pour chercher de quoi manger, Osomatsu ne s'était pas attendu à croiser la vision de ses frères, Ichimatsu et Jyushimatsu, en train de creuser un trou dans le jardin. Le trou était assez profond (Osomatsu se demanda depuis combien de temps ils creusaient) et ils semblaient trembler de froid.

« Totty... » Commença-t-il en s'adressant à son frère qui pianotait sur son téléphone portable. « Ils font quoi les deux dehors ? »

Pour seule réponse, Todomatsu marmonna un rapide « Arbre à chocolats » avant de se lever et de partir rapidement du salon. Osomatsu haussa les sourcils face à son attitude étrange et se retourna pour regarder de nouveau ses frères, mais sursauta lorsqu'il vit Jyushimatsu collé à la vitre, un énorme sourire aux lèvres qui paraissait un peu plus fou que d'habitude.

« Osomatsu-niisan, tu ne veux pas m'aider ? »

* * *

 _A suivre ~_

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me motive à publier le chapitre suivant à l'heure c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**ON DECONNE PAS AVEC LE CALENDRIER DE JYUSHIMATSU**

 _Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque année Jyushimatsu les faisait chier quand il ressortait cette horreur. Chaque. Putain. D'année._

 **Note :** Oh mon meilleur ami le retard !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Je me sens mal. »

« Tais-toi, Todomatsu. » Siffla Osomatsu. « Juste tais-toi. »

L'aîné fit une grimace de dégoût en entendant un bruit de salive peu discret suivi d'un gémissement plaintif (qui ressemblait presque à un sanglot) de la part de Todomatsu. Dans la même pièce se trouvait Jyushimatsu, assis devant la télévision, absorbé dans un match de baseball, un chocolat dans la bouche.

Enfin, il n'était pas tout à fait à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Jyushimatsu ne cessait de le lécher par petit coups, faisant un bruit immonde, le mettant parfois dans sa bouche pour ensuite le recracher dans sa main et reprendre. Il voulait « savourer » son chocolat du jour étant donné qu'il était légèrement plus gros que les précédents, offrant un spectacle pus que dégoûtant à ses deux frères qui se retrouvaient dans la même pièce que lui par simple hasard.

Ils essayaient de détourner leurs yeux de leur frère mais revenait toujours poser leurs regards sur eux, comme attirés par une force inconnue (la force du masochisme).

Un son de toux puis de crachat les fit sursauter et ils regardèrent avec horreur Jyushimatsu presque cracher son chocolat sur la table sur laquelle ils étaient appuyés.

« J'ai failli l'avaler. » Se justifia-t-il avant de se remettre à le lécher.

Todomatsu sortit de la pièce en courant et Osomatsu put l'entendre voir quelques instants plus tard.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	5. Chapter 5

**ON DECONNE PAS AVEC LE CALENDRIER DE JYUSHIMATSU**

 _Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque année Jyushimatsu les faisait chier quand il ressortait cette horreur. Chaque. Putain. D'année._

 **Note :** Bon, plus sérieusement, désolée pour le retard... Etant donné mon manque de lecteurs vu que le fandom français d'Ososan est vide, je sais pas trop à qui je m'excuse mais bon x') J'ai des idées pour me mettre à jour normalement, j'essaierai de poster ça rapidement pour ne pas trop prendre de retard. Mais bon, n'espérez pas grand chose, je me connais !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Totty, on te demande en salle ! »

Todomatsu envoya un regard interrogateur à sa collègue, se demandant bien qui pouvait venir le voir en plein travail. Il déposa le carton qu'il tenait et passa au comptoir, réalisant avec horreur qui le cherchait.

« Jyushimatsu-niisan ! » Chuchota-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

Le plus jeune se précipita pour le rejoindre et se pencha au-dessus du comptoir pour lui dire de dégager fissa et qu'il ne repense même pas à faire une scène aussi atroce que celle de la dernière fois.

« Regarde, Jyushimatsu-kun vient rendre visite à son frère, il est adorable. » Entendit-il venant d'une de ses collègues.

Il sut aussitôt qu'il était désormais foutu. Se reculant, il offrit à Jyushimatsu un sourire mielleux tout en le fusillant du regard.

« Totty ! » S'exclama son frère. « Karamatsu-niisan m'a dit que ton café donnait des chocolats jusqu'à Noël ! »

Oh qu'il allait défoncer Karamatsu. Il allait littéralement l'exploser une fois qu'il rentrerait. Mais si c'était tout ce que voulait Jyushimatsu alors il pouvait bien lui donner ses foutus chocolats pour qu'il dégage et le laisse finir son boulot en paix.

Todomatsu plongea sa main dans le pot contenant les chocolats que son frère fixait et les lui tendit. Il sourit ensuite à ses collègues lorsqu'elles se dirent une nouvelle fois qu'ils étaient adorables, puis se retourna vers son frère pour lui dire de dégager.

Il se figea en voyant la main tendue de Jyushimatsu tendue, aucun signe des précédents chocolats. Son frère lui souriait et semblait ne pas vouloir bouger.

Son après-midi allait être longue.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	6. Chapter 6

**ON DECONNE PAS AVEC LE CALENDRIER DE JYUSHIMATSU**

 _Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque année Jyushimatsu les faisait chier quand il ressortait cette horreur. Chaque. Putain. D'année._

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Karamatsu regardait avec horreur Jyushimatsu lécher son chocolat le plus naturellement au monde pendant que Todomatsu, assit à côté de lui, ricanait en se foutant bien de sa gueule, étant donné que lui était désormais (presque) habitué à cette vision immonde.

Le plus vieux regardait d'un œil aussi dégoûté que fasciné la façon dont Jyushimatsu savourait sa sucrerie tout en la préservant le plus longtemps possible. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être impressionné par ce spectacle ou s'il devait se crever les yeux. Il se sentait violé, visuellement parlant, d'une certaine manière, mais ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette vision.

Soudain, alors qu'il était en pleine contemplation, Jyushimatsu aspira son chocolat un peu trop fort, l'avalant. Il commença à tousser pour le cracher, faisant reculer Todomatsu avec une grimace de dégoût. Mais Karamatsu remarqua bien vite que le bonbon ne ressortait absolument pas, bien au contraire, et que son frère s'agitait de plus en plus.

Il se leva en vitesse, tirant Jyushimatsu pour qu'il fasse de même et se plaça derrière lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras. Il resserra ses bras d'un coup sec faisant hoqueter Jyushimatsu de surprise et recommença plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende recracher le chocolat. Essoufflé, le plus jeune se retourna vers lui en souriant.

« Merci, Karamatsu-niisan. »

Karamatsu ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre lorsqu'il remarqua Todomatsu assit juste devant eux, le visage plein de salive et le chocolat sur la joue. (Il ne fit aucun commentaire lorsque Jyushimatsu le prit comme si de rien n'était et le remit dans sa bouche.)

Il sut à l'instant même où le plus jeune lui attrapa la cheville que sa vie allait s'achever ce jour-même.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	7. Chapter 7

**ON DECONNE PAS AVEC LE CALENDRIER DE JYUSHIMATSU**

 _Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque année Jyushimatsu les faisait chier quand il ressortait cette horreur. Chaque. Putain. D'année._

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Choromatsu se réveilla brusquement en sentant un coude s'enfoncer violemment dans ses côtes. Il grogna en se retourna pour rendre la coup à Osomatsu mais ne s'attendit pas à le voir déjà réveillé, le fixant. Il en oublia aussitôt sa douleur – et l'hématome qui allait certainement se former.

« Va lui demander ce qu'il fout. » Lui dit-il en pointant la fenêtre derrière eux.

S'appuyant sur ses coudes, il jeta un coup d'oeil vers ladite fenêtre avant de se recoucher aussitôt, rabattant la couverture sur sa tête.

« Crève ! Je bougerai pas ! » Chuchota-t-il.

« Choromatsu ! C'est ton tour ! »

« Non ! Je m'en suis déjà pris plein la gueule avec l'histoire de Karamatsu ! »

« Putain mais ça date d'il y a plus d'une semaine ! »

« C'était il y a quatre jours ! » S'offusqua-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il venait d'élever la voix.

« Choromatsu-niisan ? »

Les deux se figèrent, espérant que Jyushimatsu les oublie. Cependant, quelques secondes plus après, ils sentirent quelqu'un enlever la couverture. Choromatsu envoya un regard paniqué à Osomatsu pour enfin remarquer qu'il faisait semblant de dormir, ce lâcheur.

« Choromatsu-niisan, j'essaie d'envoyer un message au Père Noël pour qu'il m'apporte plus de chocolats. » Expliqua-t-il en montrant la poule qu'il avait dans la main. « Tu ne veux pas m'aider ? »

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	8. Chapter 8

**ON DECONNE PAS AVEC LE CALENDRIER DE JYUSHIMATSU**

 _Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque année Jyushimatsu les faisait chier quand il ressortait cette horreur. Chaque. Putain. D'année._

 **Note :** Bon. Au début j'allais m'excuser du retard et tout, sauf que j'ai regardé les stats des chapitres et... En fait personne ne lit jusque là. Franchement. Genre les seules vues que j'ai viennent de personnes qui cliquent sur ce recueil par erreur, j'écris des messages dans le vide :') Ce fandom est si vide...

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Todomatsu avait toujours eu cette mauvaise habitude de se lever en plein milieu de la nuit et de réveiller un de ses frères pour qu'il l'accompagne aux toilettes. Cette nuit ne fit pas exception.

Généralement il évitait Jyushimatsu, bien trop bruyant, et essayait directement d'atteindre Choromatsu, celui en qui il avait le plus confiance pour accomplir cette tâche si délicate.

Ce fut donc naturellement qu'aux alentours de trois heures du matin il se trouvait agenouillé à côté de la tête de son frère, le secouant pour qu'il se lève. Cependant ce qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu était sa réaction. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Choromatsu se retourna en lui disant clairement d'aller se faire foutre et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était inutile d'insister.

« Connard. » Marmonna Todomatsu en sortant de la chambre sans oublier d'allumer la lumière. S'il sortait seul il était hors de question qu'il le fasse dans le noir. Et s'il pouvait faire chier ses frères en passant, c'était un petit bonus.

Après avoir fini son affaire, il entendit son ventre gargouiller. Bon, personne ne lui en voudrait s'il se faisait un petit casse-croûte en pleine nuit.

Entrant dans la cuisine, il se dirigea vers le frigo lorsqu' _il_ l'aperçut. Une forme d'à peu près sa taille, dans le coin opposé, l'observant sans bouger d'un poil. Todomatsu était sur le point de hurler lorsqu'il réalisa que cette forme lui était bien trop familière. Il fit quelques pas en avant et plissa les yeux pour mieux le voir.

« J-Jyushimatsu-niisan ? »

Le susnommé ne répondit pas et Todomatsu se demanda s'il l'avait entendu ou s'il était réellement face à un inconnu.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Réessaya le plus jeune.

« Je montre la garde. » Répondit son frère en serrant ce que Todomatsu reconnut comme son calendrier.

Et cela fut suffisant pour que le plus jeune fasse demi-tour, sa faim totalement oubliée.

Il ne réussit pas à fermer l'oeil de la nuit.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	9. Chapter 9

**ON DECONNE PAS AVEC LE CALENDRIER DE JYUSHIMATSU**

 _Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque année Jyushimatsu les faisait chier quand il ressortait cette horreur. Chaque. Putain. D'année._

 **Note :** Je tiens à dire à la personne qui lit ce chapitre que j'ai besoin d'une review. Please. Je mendie, mais sincèrement... Parce que oui, cher lecteur, sache que tu es le seul ici ! En regardant les stats des chapitres je n'ai toujours qu'une seule vue sur le dernier chapitre posté, deux si j'ai de la chance. Mais toujours pas de review et c'est franchement déprimant. Alors même si c'est pour me dire que vous vous êtes trompés et que vous avez cliquer sans faire exprès, ça me fera quand même plaisir. Je vous jure.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Karamatsu était enroulé dans une épaisse couverture, le nez complètement bouché, la gorge irritée et légèrement fiévreux. Oui, il était malade.

En se levant ce matin il s'était senti d'humeur à jouer un petit air de guitare, peut-être même composer un morceau pour réveiller ses chers frères. Mais voilà, au moment où il avait commencé à gratter les cordes de son instrument et à chanter, sa voix était tellement faible et enrouée qu'il avait eu du mal à la reconnaître.

Plus la journée passait, plus son mal était fort (et plus Ichimatsu souriait, pour une raison qui lui était totalement inconnue). C'était la raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait en train d'agoniser devant la télévision et son mal de crâne le rendait d'une humeur exécrable.

« Karamatsu-niisan, je peux manger tes chocolats ? » Demande Jyushimatsu depuis la cuisine.

Penser à une quelconque forme de nourriture lui donnait la nausée, c'est pour cela qu'il grommela une sorte de « oui » zombifié avant de se rendre compte de la subtilité dans la phrase de son frère. Se retournant, il regarda tristement Jyushimatsu ouvrir à une vitesse incroyable les cases de son calendrier de l'avant et gober tous les chocolats s'y trouvant.

Bon, les sucreries étaient finies pour lui.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	10. Chapter 10

**ON DECONNE PAS AVEC LE CALENDRIER DE JYUSHIMATSU**

 _Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque année Jyushimatsu les faisait chier quand il ressortait cette horreur. Chaque. Putain. D'année._

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Todomatsu avait un petit rituel qu'il accomplissait chaque samedi matin. Il se levait discrètement, sans réveiller aucun de ses frères, et fonçait directement à la salle de bain où il s'empressait d'enlever tous ses vêtements, faisait une petite prière, et sortait l'appareil démoniaque du placard.

La balance. Le pèse-personne. Le suppôt de Satan. Il ne voyait aucune différence.

C'est en sous-vêtement que Todomatsu prit sa respiration, rentra son ventre (comme si cela pouvait lui enlever quelques centaines de grammes) et monta sur la machine en fermant les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes il les rouvrit en baissant la tête, et constata son poids avec horreur.

Il sursauta si haut qu'il dut se rattraper à une des étagères pour ne pas tomber. Sous le choc, il se retourna pour sortir et prendre l'air (il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était autant gavé cette semaine !) pour tomber sur Jyushimatsu juste derrière lui.

Oh. Moment gênant.

Le plus jeune se décala un peu de sorte à cacher le numéro qui clignotait encore, avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu n'as rien vu, d'accord. »

Jyushimatsu pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« De quoi ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence qui ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Todomatsu ne range tout et ne se rhabille, sortant en courant.

« Prends mon calendrier, je n'en veux plus ! » Ajouta-t-il avant que la porte d'entrée ne claque, signe qu'il était parti brûler des calories.

Bien évidemment, à aucun moment il n'avait remarqué Jyushimatsu mettre son pied sur l'arrière de la balance pour fausser son poids. Absolument pas.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	11. Chapter 11

**ON DECONNE PAS AVEC LE CALENDRIER DE JYUSHIMATSU**

 _Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque année Jyushimatsu les faisait chier quand il ressortait cette horreur. Chaque. Putain. D'année._

 **Note :** Ces deux chapitres qui viennent de sortir sont spécialement pour **LevAo05** et **Ghost-Pichu** ! Merci à ces deux reviews, je suis super heureuse de voir que vous prenez plaisir à lire cette histoire et merci d'avoir laissé un message suite à mon petit appel de mendiante :') Sincèrement, le côté français de ce fandom est tellement vide, je ne comprends pas... En tout cas je vous remercie beaucoup, j'essaierai d'avoir le moins de retard possible pour les chapitres et j'espère que ces OS continueront à vous plaire !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Choromatsu était bien décidé à récupérer son calendrier de l'avent.

Depuis l'incident où Karamatsu avait montré à quel point il était lâche, Jyushimatsu lui avait « confisqué » son calendrier, lui interdisant de manger ses chocolats. Et franchement, ça lui faisait bien chier. Parce que les chocolats chez les Matsuno, c'était sacré.

Mais ce soir, il avait décidé qu'il ne laisserait pas son _petit_ frère le martyriser plus longtemps. Non, il allait récupérer son bien et demain il savourerait de nouveau son chocolat.

En plein milieu de la nuit, il se leva le plus discrètement possible, évitant par la même occasion un coup de boule de la part de Osomatsu, et se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine. Son cœur battait à toute allure et ses mains étaient moites, il se sentait presque sourire à l'idée de parvenir à son but.

Une fois arrivée dans la pièce en question, il n'osa même pas allumer la lumière et préféra se diriger directement vers l'endroit où étaient exposés leurs calendriers. Il prit le sien sans hésiter une seule seconde (depuis le temps, il n'y avait que cet abruti de Karamatsu pour continuer de se tromper) et fit demi-tour pour repartir dans leur chambre. Il savait déjà où il allait le cacher et était sûr que personne ne pourrait le trouver.

Dans le couloir, il s'autorisa enfin à sourire. Il était bien plus fort que son abruti de frère et plus jamais il ne se laisserait faire.

Il fit coulisser silencieusement la porte de la chambre, jetant rapidement un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Et tomba sur une paire d'yeux qui l'observait fixement depuis le futon.

Ils ne bougeaient pas, ne clignaient pas. Jyushimatsu l'observait et _savait_.

Choromatsu ne sentit pas une once de honte lorsqu'il partit reposer le calendrier à sa place avant de revenir se glisser dans le futon.

Il tenait à sa vie, merci beaucoup.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	12. Chapter 12

**ON DECONNE PAS AVEC LE CALENDRIER DE JYUSHIMATSU**

 _Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque année Jyushimatsu les faisait chier quand il ressortait cette horreur. Chaque. Putain. D'année._

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Osomatsu était d'une très bonne humeur ce jour-là. Cela faisait un petit moment que ses frères subissaient les foudres de Jyushimatsu à cause d'histoires ridicules sur leurs calendriers, et lui s'en sortait admirablement bien en comparaison. Parce que oui, jusqu'à ce jour, il avait eu la chance de pouvoir manger tous ses chocolats et ce sans se faire interrompre par son frère.

Oh il savait que ça n'allait pas durer bien longtemps, mais savoir qu'aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis presque dix ans, il allait réussir à manger son douzième chocolat, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait tenu la moitié du mois, le rendait extrêmement heureux. Il jubilait.

En entrant dans le salon, il avait été surpris de voir son calendrier sur la table mais n'en avait pas plus tenu compte et s'assit tout en cherchant le numéro du jour.

Comme d'habitude, il y passa bien trop de temps et failli même pleurer de soulagement en le trouvant. Quelle idée de faire des cases aussi petites...

Il s'apprêta à l'ouvrir lorsqu'il remarqua un détail anormal du coin de l'oeil, le faisant s'arrêter. Relevant les yeux il observa avec surprise les câbles électriques branchés à une prise, sans aucune protection autour. Il remonta jusqu'à l'objet connecté et tomba avec horreur sur son calendrier qu'il n'avait pas encore touché.

En regardant de plus près, il put comprendre qu'ils étaient même reliés à la case d'aujourd'hui... Lui faisant comprendre par la même occasion qu'à la seconde où il l'aurait ouverte, un des câbles lui aurait sauté dessus, et le résultat n'aurait pas été très joli à voir.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il comprit le pourquoi du comment.

Jyushimatsu était un monstre.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	13. Chapter 13

**ON DECONNE PAS AVEC LE CALENDRIER DE JYUSHIMATSU**

 _Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque année Jyushimatsu les faisait chier quand il ressortait cette horreur. Chaque. Putain. D'année._

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis le début du mois, cela faisait plusieurs heures que rien d'anormal ne s'était passé chez les Matsuno. Bien évidemment les résidents préféraient ne pas y penser, chérissant ces instants de tranquillité, mais ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas s'empêcher de lancer des regards en coin à Jyushimatsu qui était étalé dans un coin de la pièce, en train de lécher un mur.

Il se trouvait que les frères ne possédaient plus de calendrier de l'avent depuis un moment pour certains, ou plus récemment pour d'autres, ce qui était très certainement la raison pour laquelle ils avaient moins de problème. Tant que les chocolats étaient entre les mains de Jyushimatsu, ils n'avaient rien à craindre.

Karamatsu fit paresseusement le tour de la salle du regard, observant ce que faisait ses frères, jusqu'à ce que l'évidence ne le frappe.

Ils n'étaient pas assez.

En fait, il y avait même un coin de la pièce qui semblait étrangement vide, comme s'il devait y avoir quelqu'un habituellement. Se concentrant, il compta ses frères.

Osomatsu, lui, Choromatsu, Jyushimatsu, Todomatsu.

Il plissa les yeux. Quelque chose semblait ne pas aller...

 _Ichimatsu._

« Où est Ichimatsu ? » Demanda-t-il à voix hautes.

Osomatsu, Choromatsu et Todomatsu se regardèrent, surpris, comme s'ils venaient de réaliser que leur frère n'était pas là. Cependant, aucun ne semblait savoir où il avait bien pu passer et ils étaient certains qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu de la matinée.

Etrangement, ils réalisèrent aussi qu'il était le seul à encore avoir son calendrier...

« Je l'ai vendu ! » Répondit joyeusement Jyushimatsu.

« Tu l'as _quoi_ ?! » S'étrangla Choromatsu. « Mais pourquoi ?! »

Jyushimatsu haussa vaguement les épaules sans jamais perdre son sourire (un peu fou, ils devaient l'avouer).

« Il ne voulait pas me donner son calendrier, alors je l'ai vendu. » Continua-t-il comme si c'était évident.

Et oui, d'un côté, ce n'était pas si surprenant venant de Jyushimatsu.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	14. Chapter 14

**ON DECONNE PAS AVEC LE CALENDRIER DE JYUSHIMATSU**

 _Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque année Jyushimatsu les faisait chier quand il ressortait cette horreur. Chaque. Putain. D'année._

 **Note :** Merci à **Ghost-Pichu** pour sa review, et bon courage pour retrouver ton compte xD

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Il a poussé ! »

Osomatsu leva les yeux de la télé pour apercevoir Jyushimatsu complètement collé à la fenêtre, regardant avec admiration ce qui se trouvait derrière. L'aîné eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que son frère était déjà à l'extérieur, courant comme un dératé dans le jardin.

Il se pencha pour regarder ce qu'il faisait, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était désormais à côté d'une petite plante qui venait à peine de pousser apparemment (alors que c'était le début de l'hiver. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment ces plantes fonctionnaient), osant à peine la toucher, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Osomatsu eut un petit sourire attendri en se souvenant que quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait dû creuser un trou assez profond avec ses frères pour que Jyushimatsu puisse y glisser un chocolat à moitié mangé, espérant qu'un arbre pousse par la suite.

Au vu du sourire brillant du plus jeune, son plan avait dû finalement fonctionner.

Jyushimatsu semblait si heureux que Osomatsu préféra repartir devant la télévision, sans oser lui avouer qu'ils avaient planté le chocolat à trois ou quatre mètres de l'emplacement qu'il regardait.

Il était vraiment un super grand frère.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	15. Chapter 15

**ON DECONNE PAS AVEC LE CALENDRIER DE JYUSHIMATSU**

 _Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque année Jyushimatsu les faisait chier quand il ressortait cette horreur. Chaque. Putain. D'année._

 **Note :** Merci à **ninainty** pour sa review ! Heureuse que ce recueil te plaise, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant les prochains chapitres :)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années, la demeure des Matsuno était silencieuse. Complètement vide de tout bruit, pas une parole, pas une respiration, rien. Evidemment, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Les six frères étaient assis autour de la table du salon, cinq d'entre eux fixant le dernier sans oser bouger d'un poil, de peur de le sortir de sa transe. Ils regardaient tous Jyushimatsu qui regardait lui-même le chocolat qu'il tenait entre son pouce et son index.

Il le regardait avec une telle admiration, un tel amour, une telle _sensualité_ , qu'ils en étaient presque jaloux. C'était pour cette raison qu'aucun n'osait briser ce moment, ce moment où Jyushimatsu _fermait sa gueule_.

A l'instant où il s'apprêta à glisser la sucrerie dans sa bouche, un bruit de coup répétitif les fit sursauter. Tous se regardèrent, paniqués en voyant que le chocolat était retombé sur la table. Jyushimatsu avait perdu son sourire et regardait par la fenêtre avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux, là d'où provenait le bruit.

Après plusieurs secondes dans ce boucan infernal qui faisait trembler toute la maison, il se leva et sortit rapidement.

En tant qu'aîné responsable, Osomatsu s'apprêta à se lever pour le chercher lorsqu'un grand coup beaucoup plus violent que les autres ne retentisse, suivit d'une sorte de gémissement étouffé, et Jyushimatsu revint tranquillement à l'intérieur pour reprendre sa place – et se remettre à regarder amoureusement son chocolat.

Passant la tête à l'extérieur, Osomatsu eut une grimace de pitié en voyant les dégâts, en se demandant lorsqu'ils allaient comprendre qu'en décembre il ne fallait pas faire de travaux dans leur rue...

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	16. Chapter 16

**ON DECONNE PAS AVEC LE CALENDRIER DE JYUSHIMATSU**

 _Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque année Jyushimatsu les faisait chier quand il ressortait cette horreur. Chaque. Putain. D'année._

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Karamatsu sentit un courant d'air froid le faisant frissonner avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils et se retourne pour trouver une meilleure position dans son sommeil. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi assez longtemps et refuser d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder ce qui le dérangeait. Avec un peu de chance, cette gêne disparaîtrait au bout de quelques temps.

Il sentit ensuite un objet assez léger glisser sur son abdomen avant que la chaleur de la couverture ne revienne se poser sur lui. Cette fois-ci, il entrouvrit les paupières et remarqua du coin de l'oeil Ichimatsu se remettre sous les couvertures, à sa place, et se rendormir rapidement. Curieux, il souleva la couverture pour remarquer qu'un des nombreux calendriers de Jyushimatsu avait été déposé sur son ventre.

Il ne réalisa pas de suite le but de cette action et releva les yeux pour appeler Ichimatsu.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à tomber sur le visage de Jyushimatsu qui le fixait bien trop intensément pour que ce soit normal.

Et il se rendit enfin compte des conséquences de cette action.

Il allait se faire défoncer.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	17. Chapter 17

**ON DECONNE PAS AVEC LE CALENDRIER DE JYUSHIMATSU**

 _Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque année Jyushimatsu les faisait chier quand il ressortait cette horreur. Chaque. Putain. D'année._

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Karamatsu sentit un courant d'air froid le faisant frissonner avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils et se retourne pour trouver une meilleure position dans son sommeil. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi assez longtemps et refuser d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder ce qui le dérangeait. Avec un peu de chance, cette gêne disparaîtrait au bout de quelques temps.

Il sentit ensuite un objet assez léger glisser sur son abdomen avant que la chaleur de la couverture ne revienne se poser sur lui. Cette fois-ci, il entrouvrit les paupières et remarqua du coin de l'oeil Ichimatsu se remettre sous les couvertures, à sa place, et se rendormir rapidement. Curieux, il souleva la couverture pour remarquer qu'un des nombreux calendriers de Jyushimatsu avait été déposé sur son ventre.

Il ne réalisa pas de suite le but de cette action et releva les yeux pour appeler Ichimatsu.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à tomber sur le visage de Jyushimatsu qui le fixait bien trop intensément pour que ce soit normal.

Et il se rendit enfin compte des conséquences de cette action.

Il allait se faire défoncer.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	18. Chapter 18

**ON DECONNE PAS AVEC LE CALENDRIER DE JYUSHIMATSU**

 _Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque année Jyushimatsu les faisait chier quand il ressortait cette horreur. Chaque. Putain. D'année._

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mordant sa langue, Jyushimatsu essayait d'ouvrir son troisième calendrier de l'avent de la journée. Il avait toujours du mal à ouvrir celui de Todomatsu, à croire qu'il s'amusait à coller toutes les cases pour qu'il y passe des heures.

Le plus jeune était justement à sa droite, regardant sans vraiment voir son frère essayer de faire un trou où c'était indiqué pour ensuite tirer le petit bout de carton. Au bout de cinq minutes de supplice, il soupira et tendit sa main pour lui prendre le calendrier et l'aider.

« Laisse, je vais le... »

« TU NE TOUCHES PAS. » Jyushimatsu tapa la table du plat de la main, la brisant en deux. « A MON CALENDRIER. »

Todomatsu retira lentement sa main en tremblant.

« Pardon... » Couina-t-il.

Et Jyushimatsu reprit sa position initiale, essayant toujours d'ouvrir cette stupide case.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	19. Chapter 19

**ON DECONNE PAS AVEC LE CALENDRIER DE JYUSHIMATSU**

 _Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque année Jyushimatsu les faisait chier quand il ressortait cette horreur. Chaque. Putain. D'année._

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Choromatsu soupira en voyant une énième bestiole se poser sur la table basse. Il y en avait toujours une pour le distraire et le déranger alors qu'il se reposait.

Il se leva pour chercher de quoi l'écraser lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de coup qui le fit sursauter. Il fit demi-tour aussitôt et repartit dans le salon, pour tomber sur la vue d'un Jyushimatsu s'essuyant la main sur le pantalon de Todomatsu, comme si de rien n'était.

Ah, et l'insecte n'était évidemment plus là.

Et il se rappela qu'ils étaient bientôt le 20 décembre. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait de moins en moins de case sur les calendriers de Jyushimatsu. Ce qui voulait dire que ce dernier allait être de plus en plus violent...

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	20. Chapter 20

**ON DECONNE PAS AVEC LE CALENDRIER DE JYUSHIMATSU**

 _Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque année Jyushimatsu les faisait chier quand il ressortait cette horreur. Chaque. Putain. D'année._

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Jyushimatsu-niisan, il faut que tu arrêtes ! » Siffla Todomatsu.

« Arrêter quoi, Totty ? »

Le plus jeune regarda avec horreur son frère lécher le chocolat qu'il tenait dans la main. Puis le calendrier de l'avent en entier. Et tous les autres qui étaient à côté de lui.

Oui, ils en étaient arrivés au moment où Jyushimatsu commençait à marquer son territoire. Heureusement pour eux, il ne faisait que lécher ce qu'il estimait être à lui, parce qu'au moment où il déciderait qu'uriner dessus était une méthode plus appropriée... Ils allaient le sentir passer.

 _Surtout Ichimatsu_ , pensèrent-ils en envoyant un regard mi-dégoûté mi-peiné à leur frère, qui était actuellement en train de se faire lécher le bras droit de haut en bas, sans oser se retirer de peur que Jyushimatsu ne le déboîte...

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	21. Chapter 21

**ON DECONNE PAS AVEC LE CALENDRIER DE JYUSHIMATSU**

 _Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque année Jyushimatsu les faisait chier quand il ressortait cette horreur. Chaque. Putain. D'année._

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Jyushimatsu ? Tu en as pour longtemps encore ? »

Osomatsu passa la tête en dehors de la chambre et haussa un sourcil en voyant Todomatsu devant la porte de la salle de bain, sautillant sur place.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il, curieux face au regard désespéré de son frère.

« Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. » Siffla le plus jeune en croisant les jambes. « Mais Jyushimatsu y est depuis des heures ! » Finit-il.

Choromatsu passa lui aussi la tête en dehors de la chambre, soupirant en voyant l'état dans lequel était son frère.

« Abandonne, il ne bougera pas. Il est là depuis qu'il s'est réveillé ce matin. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Apparemment il s'est enfermé avec ses calendriers et n'a pas l'intention de sortir avant Noël. » Cria Karamatsu depuis le salon.

Ichimatsu passa dans le couloir, et le regard plein de pitié qu'il lui envoya suffit à faire comprendre à Todomatsu que Jyushimatsu n'était pas prêt de sortir... Et que lui allait se faire dessus.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	22. Chapter 22

**ON DECONNE PAS AVEC LE CALENDRIER DE JYUSHIMATSU**

 _Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque année Jyushimatsu les faisait chier quand il ressortait cette horreur. Chaque. Putain. D'année._

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Todomatsu se leva du canapé où il était installé, marmonna un faible « Je reviens. » à ses frères qui ne l'écoutaient même pas, et monta les escaliers dans l'intention d'aller à la salle de bain. Ils avaient finalement réussi à faire sortir Jyushimatsu, n'ayant malheureusement pas trouvé d'autre solution que de démonter la porte... Déjà qu'ils n'avaient aucune intimité dans cette maison, depuis ce jour les frères Matsuno avaient l'impression de vivre dans un camp nudiste.

Todomatsu se mit face aux toilettes après avoir bien mis le torchon en haut de la rampe des escaliers, signifiant que la salle de bain était occupée – personne ne respectait ce signal – et baissa son pantalon dans l'idée de vider sa vessie en paix.

Lorsqu'il remarqua une forme accroupie juste à côté de la cuvette. Une forme qui lui était familière et qui le fixait bien trop à son goût.

« Jyushimatsu, il faut que tu sortes. » Essaya-t-il le plus calmement possible. Ces derniers jours Jyushimatsu était encore plus fou que d'habitude et tout le monde était à cran.

« C'est bon Totty, ça ne me dérange pas. » Répondit-il comme si le fait qu'il proposait de fixer son frère était tout à fait normal.

* * *

« C'était rapide. » Remarqua mollement Osomatsu. Il envoya cependant un regard curieux à son frère lorsque celui-ci lui passa devant, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demanda Choromatsu.

« Pisser dans l'évier ! »

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	23. Chapter 23

**ON DECONNE PAS AVEC LE CALENDRIER DE JYUSHIMATSU**

 _Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque année Jyushimatsu les faisait chier quand il ressortait cette horreur. Chaque. Putain. D'année._

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Karamatsu fronça les sourcils lorsque, au où il allait finalement s'endormir bien au chaud dans son futon, il entendit des gémissements venant du coin de leur chambre. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il y avait bien trop d'espace dans leur futon, il devait au moins manquer deux d'entre eux...

Et l'un de ces deux devait être la forme gémissante dans le coin de la pièce, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Lorsqu'elle renifla, Karamatsu reconnut enfin Todomatsu qui, à en croire les bruits qu'il faisait, devait être au bord des larmes. Il se leva et avança vers lui, remarquant qu'il marmonnait en plus de ses sanglots.

« Dans la cuisine. Dans la cuisine. Dans la cuisine. »

« Todomatsu ? »

Le susnommé releva si rapidement sa tête que Karamatsu faillit hurler de surprise. Les lèvres serrées, il plissa les yeux en le regardant avant de se détendre lorsqu'il le reconnut.

« Dans la _cuisine_. » Insista-t-il.

Le plus vieux ne fit qu'acquiescer avant de sortir de la chambre pour vérifier ce qui mettait son frère dans un tel état. Une fois en bas, il se colla au mur adjacent et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans la pièce allumée.

« Jyushimatsu ? »

Il ne sembla même pas l'entendre, mais Karamatsu le voyait bouger, comme s'il préparait quelque chose. Alors précautionneusement, il s'avança et osa jeter un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

Rassemblés autour de lui se trouvaient les chocolats du jour, qu'il écrasait méticuleusement avant de les rassembler en une ligne presque parfaite. Puis, il se baissa, boucha une de ses narines et mit l'autre face à la ligne de chocolat avant de... Tout renifler.

Karamatsu fit demi-tour aussi sec, rejoignant Todomatsu dans son traumatisme.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	24. Chapter 24

**ON DECONNE PAS AVEC LE CALENDRIER DE JYUSHIMATSU**

 _Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque année Jyushimatsu les faisait chier quand il ressortait cette horreur. Chaque. Putain. D'année._

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Vous pensez qu'il va s'en sortir ? »

« Sûrement pas... »

« De toute façon personne ne le remarquera, cinq d'entre nous c'est largement suffisant. »

« Oui, un de moins ne changera pas grand chose. »

Ichimatsu regardait ses frères débattre sans dire un mot, accroupi à côté de la forme gémissante qu'ils gardaient depuis de longues minutes déjà.

Chaque année c'était la même mascarade et chaque années ils en arrivaient à la même conclusion. Cacher un cadavre était bien trop compliqué, autant le laisser pourrir un peu pour qu'il perde du poids et après le déplacer. Sauf qu'évidemment il finissait par se relever et tracer sa route comme si de rien n'était. Pourquoi ses frères ne se souvenaient jamais de tout ça bien que cela revienne chaque année ? C'était un mystère, même pour Ichimatsu.

Parce que oui, comme chaque année, le 24 était arrivé. Et comme chaque année, Jyushimatsu s'était empressé de dévorer ses chocolats qui était bien plus gros que les précédents. Sauf qu'en prendre d'aussi énormes – parce qu'ils tapaient dans la qualité pour leurs calendriers de l'avent – et d'aussi gros d'un coup... Ça ne faisait jamais de bien à l'estomac.

Du tout.

Donc, évidemment, chaque année Jyushimatsu faisait une petite indigestion et ses frères priaient pour sa mort.

Chaque. Putain. D'année.

Quelle bande de cons.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	25. Chapter 25

**ON DECONNE PAS AVEC LE CALENDRIER DE JYUSHIMATSU**

 _Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque année Jyushimatsu les faisait chier quand il ressortait cette horreur. Chaque. Putain. D'année._

 **Note :** Et c'est ainsi que se clôture ce calendrier, avec ce petit chapitre bonus ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire et à tous ceux qui ont laissé une petite review ! Même si côté français se fandom est presque (trop) vide, ça fait plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas seule c:

Joyeux Noël et bonnes fêtes de fin d'années :)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les frères Matsuno regardèrent Jyushimatsu s'asseoir à la table du salon et poser ses calendriers de l'avent à côté de lui avec un regard légèrement peiné mais surtout _craintif_. Il prit le premier de la pile et commença à chercher la case qui lui donnerait son chocolat. Etant donné que celui de la veille était énorme, il espérait que celui d'aujourd'hui le serait encore plus !

Cependant, Jyushimatsu fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il fit le tour du calendrier pour la troisième fois sans pour autant trouver le numéro vingt-cinq. Il traça du doigt toutes les cases une nouvelle fois. Peut-être était-il juste mal réveillé ?

Mais non, après une bonne dizaine de minutes à chercher, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Le numéro du jour avait bien disparu. S'il ne connaissait pas mieux sa famille il aurait même pu dire qu'il avait été... volé.

Sauf qu'il la connaissait bien, sa famille, justement.

Il reposa donc lentement son calendrier de l'avent, se leva calmement et se retourna vers ses frères en leur lançant un regard noir. S'ils voulaient jouer à voler ses cases de calendrier, ils feraient mieux de savoir courir vite.

* * *

Allongé dans le futon, Ichimatsu avait tout simplement refusé de se lever ce matin-là. Chaque année c'était le même cirque avec Jyushimatsu et ses frères étaient assez stupides pour refaire les mêmes erreurs chaque année. Mais lui refusait de se faire démonter pour passer le nouvel an à l'hôpital. Hors de question.

Donc oui, rester au lit pour la journée lui paraissait être une superbe idée, pensait-il en entendant les cris et les supplications de ses frères au rez-de-chaussé.

* * *

 _End ~_


End file.
